


I Was Just Following Her

by bearymilkeu



Series: MewGulf Ficlets [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ficlet, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Juu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearymilkeu/pseuds/bearymilkeu
Summary: The first time, Mew thought it was a burglary case. Then he checked everything but they didn't seem to take anything precious, just dumped out his clothes. The second time, Mew found it really odd. This time, it irked him to no end.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035813
Kudos: 64





	I Was Just Following Her

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> This is my first work I'm posting here. English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for incorrect grammars, weird wordings, or any typos. Comments and critics are highly appreciated because I'm a sucker for feedbacks. 
> 
> Here I'm planning to write a ficlet everyday based on prompts I've mapped out before. I'm going to write MewGulf, and in a lot of AU. But I have to tell that I'm not a consistent writer, but I'm hoping I can end the year with 31 ficlets. I'm crossing my fingers.

> _**Prompt: Come over**_

* * *

Mew was furious.

He just left his apartment unit for merely an hour. Yet his clean laundry were all scattered on the floor. Again. This was the third time of the week it happened. The culprit just came into his house, rummaged into his laundry, and left. It's like they were poking fun at him and wanting to get some reaction out of him.

The first time it happened, Mew got on edge. He thought it was a burglary case. Then he checked everything but they didn't seem to take anything precious, just dumped out his clothes. The second time, Mew found it really odd. This time, it irked him to no end.

And finally, finally, Mew knew exactly who to blame. Oh, how stupid he was if the little paw prints on top of his favorite white shirt and barely concealed giggles he heard from the balcony didn't make him connect the dots. Just then, the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of shadow moving across the balcony to the unit next door. He was living on 16th floor, for heavenly sake.

He watched in horror the giggling lanky boy jumped the railing with his gray and brown cat on one hand, acting like some parkour artist, free runner or something. He almost screamed. And felt like his heart stopped for a beat. Not like he’d ever admit it to the boy.

‘GULF!’

The other had the audacity to laugh openly. Mew rushed outside to check on the boy. The boy who were bowing graciously to his cat. For safely landing the jump. Mew was rendered useless at the absurdity.

‘WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?’ Gulf turned his head so quick Mew afraid he’d snapped his neck. The cat decided that it was the right time to leave.

‘Uhh…getting back to my apartment?’ He asked back sheepishly. Which made Mew’s eyebrows raised high.

‘Were you in my apartment?’

Gulf just stared back at Mew, while smiling and scratching his nape.

‘What were you doing? What did you steal from my laundry?’

‘I didn’t steal anything. I swear. It’s just…I think Juu was bored and she just went to your room to explore. Then I heard her meowing but couldn’t find her. I was just following her and on impulse I just jumped to your balcony because I knew you’re out at the moment. And I think you should check your balcony door before you leave because it was unlocked so Juu and I could sneak into your apartment – I mean, she went in then I followed her inside. Sort of. Yeah. That.’

This boy was rambling. Which only means he was hiding something. Mew squinted his eyes.

‘What did you do?’

‘What did I--? I didn’t do anything.’

‘You don’t lie to me, kid.’

Gulf pouted. ‘You don’t pull that age difference with me, old man.’ He continued, mumbling, ‘I just missed you. You haven’t invited me to play with your new Play Station for weeks.’

Mew stared incredulously. ‘Then why didn’t you text me?’

‘Well, I didn’t feel like it.’

‘Brat. Be civilized. Use front door next time.’

He shrugged. ‘Okay. Maybe. The jumping was easy, though. It was fun.’

‘Fun my ass. You gave me heart attack. If I get bald, I’m blaming fully on you.’

‘…okay.’ Then after a while, Gulf leaned back to the railing, the unbuttoned shirt showing expanses of smooth skin. The shirt Mew belatedly recognized as his. A smirk slowly grew on the younger’s face. ‘Then how do I take responsibility?’

Mew groaned. This guy would be the death of him.


End file.
